Breaking in the Treadmill
by DestinChild
Summary: The Doctor ponders as to why Rose uses the treadmill when running for their lives should be enough exercise.  Oneshot.  First Doctor Who story, totally bizarre and random.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the Doctors sadly enough. But if anyone wishes to give me either or both I most definitely not complain.

Please be nice. This is my first Doctor Who story. It was a random thing that popped into my head and I was like what the heck I'll write it and post it and see what people think. Please tell me what you think.

The first time the Doctor had seen Rose on a treadmill was when he was still in his ninth regeneration. He had been looking for her to ask where she had wanted to go next. He had found her in the exercise room running on the treadmill. At first he had just stared at her as she ran. He wondered why Rose was exercising and on the treadmill no less. They ran for their lives often enough that he thought Rose should have no need for the piece of equipment. But even as he wondered about Rose's exercising habits he also had to admit that Rose looked beautiful as she ran, for a human of course. When Rose had noticed him staring she quickly got off the treadmill and then asked if it was okay that she used the exercise room. The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't mind," said the Doctor nonchalantly.

Rose smiled her signature tongue- in- cheek grin and then hopped back on the treadmill and started running again.

"Was there something you wanted Doctor," asked Rose when she realized that the Doctor was still standing there staring at her.

The Doctor's ears tinged a slight pink when he realized he had been caught staring.

"Oh not really. I was just wonderin' where you wanted to go next," said the Doctor in his thick Northern accent.

"Oh," said Rose turning the treadmill off and jumping down onto the floor of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS gave a slight noise that sound somewhat like a grunt. Rose quickly apologized for jumping on her. The TARDIS gave an approving jingling of bells. The Doctor smiled as his Rose and his ship got along so well. _Wait 'my Rose'? Where did that come from I wonder, _thought the Doctor to himself.

"Well," prompted the Doctor, glad that Rose couldn't hear his inner monologue.

"Surprise me," said Rose grinning again.

Rose knew how much the Doctor loved to show off to her so she decided to simply let him decide where they should travel. The Doctor smiled his manic grin at another opportunity to show Rose how impressive he was.

"Okay, but you asked for it," teased the Doctor.

Rose just smiled as they clasped hands and walked to the console room, the reason for Rose being in the exercise room still unknown to the Doctor.

Over the course of his acquaintance with Rose the ninth Doctor had found her many times in the exercise room, always on the treadmill. He never asked why though. If Rose wanted to use the treadmill then that was fine by him, no explanation was required. After the Doctor regenerated into his tenth incarnation he began to think more about why Rose used the treadmill so often.

_We run all the time, mostly for our lives, so it can't be to actually exercise. Besides when I asked Mickey about it he said Rose never exercised in the past. And she is rather attractive so she doesn't need to improve her figure or anything. Maybe she... No. Or perhaps... No that can't be it either._

Finally he Doctor became fed up with trying to figure out why Rose used the treadmill. He decided to go find her and ask. It came as no shock when the Doctor found Rose in the exercise room on the treadmill.

"Hello," said the Doctor, letting Rose know he was there.

Rose simply turned toward him and said hi as she continued running. The Doctor watched as Rose ran. Her legs looked amazing. His eyes slowly began to climb higher toward her...

"Did you need something Doctor," asked Rose, noticing the Doctor staring at her legs.

"What," squeaked the Doctor.

"Oh no. No I didn't...," babbled the Doctor.

"Well," drawled the Doctor.

"Doctor."

The Doctor looked up into Rose's bemused eyes.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question," said the Doctor, finally finishing a sentence.

"K," said Rose turning off the machine and stepping down.

"Rose, why do you run on the treadmill?"

"Beg your pardon," asked Rose somewhat confused by the randomness of the question.

"Well, we are constantly running for our lives, except of course for that one time we had to hop for our lives, so it can't be to get exercise. And you have a very nice figure so there would be no need to improve it," said the Doctor rambling.

Both Rose and the Doctor blushed after his last sentence.

"Of course you know you can do whatever you want. Well, to a certain extent. And if you wish to exercise or improve your figure thats your business. Its just that I have been wondering since my last regeneration why you run on the treadmill and I figured why not just ask you...," the Doctor continued to prattle on while Rose just smiled at him.

"Doctor," interrupted Rose.

"Yes Rose?"

"Would you like me to answer or are you going to keep babbling," teased Rose.

"Oh sorry. Didn't realize I was babbling on. Yes of course I want you to answer, you know, if you want to."

"I do it for practice and to break in my shoes."

It was the Doctor's turn to be bewildered.

"Beg your pardon?"

Rose giggled.

"Well, Doctor. After meeting you and our first few adventures I realized we do a lot of running and I was not accustomed to that kinda lifestyle and neither were my shoes. So I decided to break in some of my shoes by running on the treadmill. Also I was able to learn how to run in certain pairs of shoes. Now there are a variety of shoes I can run while still looking stylish and being time-period appropriate."

The Doctor's mouth hung open. Well that wasn't what he was expecting, but he couldn't really fault her logic. She was trying to be prepared. His Rose was so clever and ready for anything. _Wait I said 'my Rose' again. _The Doctor brushed off his use of the possessive term and beamed at Rose.

"Rose Tyler you are clever."

"Thank you Doctor," smiled Rose as she pretended to straighten her outfit in a pompous way for show.

Both Rose and the Doctor beamed at each other for a couple minutes. The Doctor was the first one to break the silence.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me," said Rose.

The Doctor couldn't help but give her his own version of the manic grin.

"Okay, but you asked for it," teased the Doctor.

Rose and the Doctor laughed as they clasped hands and headed off to the console room.

The End


End file.
